Friends
by SomethingIWouldSay
Summary: A oneshot about how friends sometimes act. It might not be the way you want them to.


I had never done anything to them yet they looked at me as if I was some kind of monster. I pretend that their stares don't bother me but in reality they really do. Even my so called friends won't talk to me anymore. What have I done that was so horrible? I listened to their problems, helped them with homework tutored them into the wee hours of the morning. Seriously, how though can physics be?! Maybe they felt like I was bragging about my grades to them or they felt like I was rubbing it in their face that there was something they're not good at? Who knows? I sure don't! But that can't be the reason. Gabriella is a whole lot better in chemistry then any of us and she brags about it any chance she gets! I know she doesn't but sometimes it seems like she does, she's just proud of her grades. So why have they turned their backs on me?

I can feel all of their eyes on me but pretend it doesn't face me. I know Sharpay is giving me her famous ice queen glare, nothing is as scary as her chocolate brown eyes burning holes in your back! I seriously feel a burn every time she looks at me. But that doesn't hurt as much as knowing Troy and Chad hates me. My two best friends hate me because of something I don't even know I did. I don't think anyone that knows the three of us would think that they would throw me away like yesterdays moo shoo pork. I sure didn't think they would. It's funny really I lose all my friends and I don't really know why and then the cheerleaders start to bully me. Like a 5'6 feet tall anorexic blonde can push me around? I'm gonna push her around and that's exactly what I did, last Monday. Apparently you only have to lay one finger on the anorexic blonde and she crumbles to the floor in a crying heap. How pathetic is that and to think she tried to scare me. Detention wasn't so bad, no one I know or knew was there only some skater dude was there and he looked at me like I was some piece of meat. Let me tell you this chick is not someone's eye candy which he learned the hard way after detention was finished.

Homeroom had never been a pleasant event with everyone talking loudly about me with their friends sometimes looking over at me to see what my reaction would be. I pretend that I don't hear them, I'm to busy reading the same page in my book over and over again. I've been reading the same book for a month and still no one seems to notice, they watch my every move but they haven't noticed I've been stuck on the same page for almost a whole week. This day's homeroom however was like any other except for what happened after was unusual. I was packing up packing up my stuff as usual when I felt six pairs of eyes on me. I didn't bother to look up, I already know who it was.

"Have you learned your lesson Ms. McKessie?"

"No, I haven't Ms. Evans, have you?" I replied looking up in her eyes, the smirk on her face was sickening.

"What lesson would I have to learn I'm not the one who slept with a Disgusting West High player"

"I thought you had" the fire in her eyes only seemed to increase at my words, it kind of scared me. But it's not like I'm gonna show her that. She opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Ryan who covered her mouth with his hand so she did the next best thing she glared at me. A glare like that is gonna scare me. I moved to walk out of the room but was s topped by Chad who closed and barricaded the door with his body. Another way out, the window! I quickly made my way over there, I got no further than opening the window before Zeke had grabbed me by the waist. Why can't these people just leave me alone it's not like they don't know how to, considering they have been doing that for the past month. He carried me over to the stage Ms.Darbus had instead of a desk like all the other, normal, teachers kicking and screaming. Okay so I wasn't doing either of those things but you get the picture, I didn't go willingly. He sat me down on the edge of the stage and sat down on my lap to keep me from running away as I tried to.

"Tay-"

"Only my friends can call me that" I interrupted Gabriella who looked crestfallen at my outburst. I didn't say it in the nicest way although how can you say a sentence like this sounding nice.

"Taylor, please don't say anything you'll regret" Ryan warned. I looked closely at him, I could see in his eyes that he was begging me to listen to them. He was the only one that had kind of stuck by me, sure it was outside of school when none of the others were around I don't think that they know he had been talking to me. But why would I listen to them they had left me without an explanation and the first thing they say to me is 'have you learned your lesson' sure I have don't tutor any of you it'll just come back to bite you in the ass.

"I don't regret anything"

"You don't regret trash talking us!" Chad exclaimed looking ready to hit something. Hit me and I'll make sure you can't have kids afro boy-, wait what does he mean trash talking them. I have never done anything like that more like praised them.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb we all know you have been talking about us behind our back, you were my best friend, I couldn't believe my ears when Sharpay told us" What Sharpay told them that, I looked over at her and saw the smirk back on her perfectly glossed lips. She was the one who had turned all my friends against me. I could feel my jaw hanging, I can't believe it, why would she turn everyone against me. It doesn't make sense, we were all friends I treated her nicely helped her with her homework I even walked her excuse for dog a few times.

"Don't look so shocked, you didn't think I would tell them what you said, get real" I couldn't tear my eyes of her. I only did when Ryan moved over to the rest of my so called friends. Troy and Gabriella were sitting together on a desk him with one of his arms behind her back rubbing her back. Chad stood on the side of Gabriella looking over at me with angry disbelieving eyes. I couldn't see Zeke's face but I was sure he had the same look as Chad.

"Shocked over what? That you listened to Sharpay and turned your backs on me?! I thought that we were friends I thought that I knew you and that you all knew me but apparently I was wrong about that-" I was interrupted by the sound of the bell. Great stuck in here with 6 backstabbers and I'll probably earn a detention again this time for being late for class.

"We thought we knew you to but apparently we don't considering you were the one that stabbed us in the back" Zeke said angling his head so I could see the glare he was giving me.

"If you were really my friends you wouldn't believe the royal bitch, you would come to me and ask me, you wouldn't just shut me out. I have done nothing wrong so if you're looking for an apology you can all fuck of" I shoved Zeke as hard as I could of off me and got up staggering a bit. Zeke isn't exactly the lightest person " Excuse me but I have a lesson that I'm late for and will get detention for thanks to you morons" I walked out of the room and was not surprised when no one stopped me.

"Stupid ass people believing the ice queen, I can't believe I walked her excuse of a dog" I screamed as I felt someone grab me around the ribcage and someone else by my feet and carried me down the hallway back to Ms. Darbus room.

"This is ridiculous, how many detentions do you people want me to get!" they put me down on the stage again but this time they left me there, no one sat on my lap, shocker!

"You're gonna listen to us got it missy!" Chad pointed a warning finger at me. What is it with people wanting to scare me today? First Sharpay and then getting swept up in the air from out of nowhere and now Chad and his finger although I got to admit the finger isn't very scary.

"Who wants to start?"

"I can't believe you said you hated my cooking, you always said you loved it and you were like a sister to me, you helped me with girl problems and physics. I just can't believe that you would say something like that and fooling around with a West higher that's just sick" when had I ever talked bad about his cooking and when had I fooled around with anyone?

"That's nothing compared to what you said about me. You think my hair is ugly and what do you mean my brain is the size of a pea. Let me tell you I've been doing great in physics since we stopped talking the teacher thinks I'm excelling, so hah!" yeah right, like he's doing any better.

"I can't believe you think I'm stupid. I'm doing better then you in almost all our subjects. You're like the sister I never had so I just can't believe that you would say something like that about me, but you saying that the only reason Chad is with me is because he thinks I'm an easy lay that hurt the most" I looked over at Troy waiting for him to say something but nothing ever came he only looked at me with his sad crystal blue eyes not moving a muscle.

"Can I say something now? Why would I talk bad about any of you answer me that" no one said anything they only looked at each other before turning their gazes back to me " You don't have an answer for that huh? Guess why that is, because you all know I would never say or do something like and you all know I would never fool around with anyone, you know me, you know I think of you as family but after this month I don't know what I think about any of you" a silent tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly whipped it away. I could see Sharpay standing by the door smirking at me.

"I don't believe you hate me" both mine and Sharpay's attention was turned to Troy who was looking right in my eyes. She told him I hated him?

"Yes she does, she told me so herself!" Sharpay yelled looking exasperated.

"No she doesn't" he got up from his seat and made his way towards me. It seemed like time slowed down and he walked in slow motion towards me. He finally reached me and I looked on as he kneeled down to be at eye level "I know you love me" he pulled me into his arms and I let myself get lost in his warm embrace, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks. He didn't believe Sharpay's lies.

"Are you insane you're gonna believe her lies?!" Sharpay shriek. Troy slowly let go of me and stood up to his full height before helping me stand up.

"The one that's been lying is you. I can't believe that we actually believed you. Taylor would never say anything bad about us unless she was joking. You on the other hand would say exactly all of that"

"You would" Gabriella gasped as realisation hit her "You told Troy that Taylor hated him and had fooled around because that would break him and you told the rest of us all that crap because if we didn't speak with Taylor there was no way that Troy and Taylor would be in any contact. I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. You want Troy all for yourself"

"Good job Sherlock" Sharpay said sarcastically with a smirk "I might have lied to you all but Taylor doesn't trust either of you anymore" she smirked and swayed her hips as she made her way out of the room.

"I'm so sorry Taylor we never should have believed her" Gabriella said running up to me and hugging me as tight as she could. I could feel my heart breaking, I really wanted to forgive her but I didn't know if I could. I slowly and unsurely wrapped my arms around her waist and cried into her neck. All of a sudden I felt warmth all over, I looked up to see Zeke and Chad hugging me too. I knew it would take time but I knew that someday I would trust them all again, it wouldn't be today or tomorrow but sometime in the near future. They let go of me and I suddenly felt empty. I might not want to admit it but I had missed them all.

I looked on as Chad wrapped an arm around Gabriella and looked over at Zeke who smiled over at Ryan who was looking at Troy who was now in front of me. He whipped away my tears and hugged me close lifting me of my feet, I didn't know what to do when he leaned in and kissed me. As if on instinct I kissed back and wrapped my legs around his waist. We broke apart after a minute but what felt like an eternity. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the smile on his soft, sweet lips.

"I can't take it anymore!" Gabriella cried as she ran over to us and wrapped us in a bone crushing hug.

"Gabi! Let them have their moment" she reluctantly let go of us and walked back over to Chad who wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she leaned back against his chest. It was so cute and I couldn't help but smile bigger as I saw Ryan walk up between Zeke and Chad wrapping his arms around their shoulders. It was a funny sight considering Ryan wasn't very tall and Zeke and Chad were.

"I'm not gonna let anything come between us again and I'll do anything to get your trust back" Troy said leaning his forehead against mine while rubbing my cheek with his hand. I leaned in to his touch, I had missed him so much.

"I know you will"

_**Just to be clear I think Kenny Ortega's dog Manly is super cute but it fit to trash talk him in the story. I know this was a pretty crappy oneshot but I felt like writing something a little more angsty and this was the out come. I have two new stories I've written and I'll post them as soon as I've finished My little girl, the next chapter should be up tomorrow. Please leave a review even if it just is to say you hate it. A review is a review and the more I get the happier I become and the harder I work at posting a new chapter. **_

_**xox SomethingIWouldSay **_


End file.
